I Was Not Worried About Falling
by jessicamariemorris1987
Summary: I Was Not Worried About Falling Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. Recap: Ten years have past since Kagome met Inuyahsa at the well, they are now married and have a family, a boy (Inusky) and a girl (Kagosa), and now Kagome's Mom is wanting to keep in touch with her young grandchildren more often and somehow make Inuyasha and Kagome move.


**I Was Not Worried About Falling**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters.**

 **Recap: Ten years have past since Kagome met Inuyahsa at the well, they are now married and have a family, a boy (Inusky) and a girl (Kagosa), and now Kagome's Mom is wanting to keep in touch with her young grandchildren more often and somehow make Inuyasha and Kagome move to the current Japan than to have the kids grow up in the futal era...at least those were the plans.. End Of Recap.**

 **Chapter One "How Romantic"**

 **A long kiss of her lips and Sesshomaru was feeling what his Dad must've felt such a longing desire for human love and affection. Rin constantly made out with Sesshomaru these days it was as if he'd fallen for her so hard that it was impossible for him to resist the urges to make love to her in the secret corddiors of the castle that now belong to him, and now Rin was just melting her body into his.. "Lord Sesshomaru.. I will not do this right now until I have properaly bathed for you in the hotsprings, and gathered my oils my lord. "Rin do as you will." His heart fluttered for his maiden and he would not wait long before going after her to watch her bathe, he was smitten by Rin's womenly good figure and her hair and eyes the color of Raven silk. "I will come with you and bathe as well." Rin blushed and nodded in aggreement with this, how did this hapen? She often asked herself, they went from talking about their up bringing to this? She was in love with Sesshomaru ,the smell of his hair, his eyes and his body, she loved the way he walked and looked at her. 'Oh lord Sesshomaru, you bring me such pleasure.' She thought to herself, as they walked to the hot springs they heard distinctive noises.**

 **"Okay kids bathing suits on and now it's vacation time in the hot springs!" Kagome yelled. "Cannon Ball!" Yelled Inuyasha. Inusky and Kagosa jumped and splashed around. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. ' How interesting.' He thought as he looked at the four of them the boy looked like Kagome and the girl looked like Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddendly sensed the two watching him. "So what brings you two down here?" Everyone stood quiet. " I could ask you the same question little brother, it's been a while since I have seen your family all out together at once, do you not fear what demons linger nearby for Kagome and the childrens sake?" Sesshomaru swept his long hair to one side. Inuyasha pumped his fist. "You act like i'm some kind of weakling that can't protect his family on an outting!" Rin looked at the bunch before her eyes, 'I wish I had a family of my own like this.'**

 **Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, obviously they had interrupted something. "Come join us Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha cut in. "What?! Are you serious Kagome?!" Sesshomaru smiled at the bunch, flinging his hair, "I have no such intentions on joining my half-breed brother and his human family.." Turning on his heel with Rin's hand in his hand he made his leave..**

 **The bunch took a pause, "Mom isn't he with a human?" Kagome put her finger to her lips to hush her son's words, Sesshomaru turned slightly and walked on. Misty eyed and now extremly exhausted from the trip that it took to reach the hot springs Kagome sat back and watch the kids play with a beach ball from her home, somedays she wanted to live here, other days she wished she was back home for good..with Inuyasha and the family of course. FIghting demons away from their home back in the village where Kikyou and Kiade once lived was starting to ware her down with having children to protect now. Just a teenager when marrying Inuyasha now Kagome was in her late twenty's,and the two had built a life together, two children, and even a car. Inuyasha had aquired a trade , of being a demon slayer for extra pay and Kagome would sell clothes she would buy from the mall and bring them to the futal era, she had quite the customers including the princess of Japan were interested in her wares. She had a small shop that her and Inuyasha built.**

 **They all seemed to be a happy family but lately Kikyou would up unnannouced and Inuyasha would try to ease Kagome that nothing was going on, and this led to many arguments. Sometimes the arguments got so bad she would take the kids and run back home and tell her Mother all the crazy disrespectful things Inuyasha would say to Kagome and vice versa.**

 **So this was such a great time Kagome felt , to let her five year old daughter and eight year old son be themselves and give her a bit of a break, interestingly enough this was the first time they had wandered outside of the village as a family. "The the ball Dad!" Inusky shouted, everyone including Inuyasha were wearing swim wear.. Kagome leaned back on the hotsprings huge rock. "Mom come play ball with us!" Kagosa called out.. 'Just one more sec. Kiddo...ugh..so tired..' Kagome balled her heels into the sand feel the warm water hit every which direction as she began to move. Handling the ball, she threw the ball to her daughter. 'Curious seeing Sesshomaru and Rin .' She pondered.**

 **Two hours later. Lady Kyade waited up for the bunch to stop in their hut near hers. "Alas you're back." She smiled. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and she blushed, she knew by now what that looked meant. 'He wants me.' She decided to send the kids to their beds. "But Mom!" Kagome held her finger up. "No buts about it,it's bedtime buster." She told her oldest, as she sent them off to bed she almost couldn't wait to do it with Inuayasha, he never aged one day in ten years, he still looked like a teenager. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. She got out of the hut fast. "Inuyasha?" He appeared next to her. "They're asleep." She put her hands on his shoulders. He smiled. And then leaned in to kiss her lips. They began kissing and touching eachother. "Lets go near the well." She looked into his sharp eyes something seemed different. Inusky stirred from his sleep his father was moving around in the make shift kitchen. "Inusky go to bed, where's your Mother?" He paused, "She's not with me." Inuyasha walked to where he was sleeping and checked. Kagome was gone.**


End file.
